This invention relates to a remote control running toy, and more particularly to a running toy moving on four wheels.
A remote control running toy generally includes a running body capable of moving in the longitudinal direction thereof, and a remote controller adapted to control the running toy body remotely. Such a running body of the running toy is formed of a running toy body having plural axles, and plural running wheels mounted on the axles of the running toy body.
Almost all such running toys in which the running toy body is provided with four wheels have heretofore been moved in a regular running mode. Therefore, it was impossible in a related art running toy to provide various running modes suiting a user""s taste. Although there is a running toy having, for example, a jumping function besides a function of moving itself in a regular running mode, such a running toy has a complicated construction or is liable to get out of order.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and provides a running toy capable of easily obtaining various running modes in accordance with a user""s taste.
The present invention is provided with a running toy body having an axle of a right front wheel, an axle of a left front wheel, an axle of a right rear wheel and an axle of a left rear wheel; four running wheels mounted detachably on the axles of the running toy body; and a driving unit adapted to rotate the running wheels via the axles, each of the running wheels having two axle inserting holes, one of which is formed in the center of the running wheel, and the other of which is formed in the position on the running wheel which deviates from the center thereof.
In the running toy according to the present invention, the driving unit may be formed of a first driving motor adapted to drive the axle of the right front wheel and that of the right rear wheel, a second driving motor adapted to drive the axle of the left front wheel and that of the left rear wheel, a first gear mechanism adapted to transmit the torque of the first driving motor to the axle of the right front wheel and that of the right rear wheel, and a second gear mechanism adapted to transmit the torque of the second driving motor to the axle of the left front wheel and that of the left rear wheel. Each of the axles preferably includes a cross-sectionally angular shaft supported rotatably on the running toy body, a screw rod projecting from an end of the angular shaft, and a nut for tightening the screw rod. Each of the axle inserting holes preferably has a contour the shape of which is in conformity with that of a cross section of the angular shaft. Each of the running wheels preferably has two through holes for passing the relative screw rod therethrough.